Caught
by Drumchik
Summary: Nadia catches Bo and Lauren together.


Title:

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Written for one of the prompts at the porn battle. The prompt was for Bo/Lauren/Nadia, voyeurism.

She awoke to the sounds of hushed voices that occasionally rose in volume, as if there was a heated discussion going on downstairs. She was tired – which was a change because usually Lauren was the one who was begging off with tiredness and that was something she really didn't want to think about.

The tired part of her told her to roll over and go back to sleep – but the curious part of her, the protective and overly jealous part of her, told her to go and see what was going on.

She wrapped herself in a robe and crept to the top of the stairs, her eyes straining to see through the darkness, the room only lit by the log fire crackling brightly in the fireplace.

As she had suspected, Lauren was down there, only dressed in a shirt, and calling her dressed was being generous. Bo was with her, but Nadia's mind went blank as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

The couple were kissing – languid kisses that spoke of an intimacy much greater than coworkers. They would kiss, and Bo would whisper something in Lauren's ear that would cause the doctor to blush, or smile, or kiss Bo again.

Lauren's shirt was hanging around her middle, the sleeves bunched up around her forearms. Bo was still wearing pants but her shirt was soon discarded as Lauren decided she wanted to touch.

Nadia watched as Lauren's fingers make quick work of Bo's bra – a familiarity that Nadia found galling. This was obviously not the first time they had done this, as Lauren's touch was exact and her whispers into Bo's ear made the succubus chuckle.

Nadia wanted to hear what they were saying and when the couple went for their next kiss, she crept a little further down the stairs, still unable to be seen by the lovers. She watched as Lauren's head fell back, Bo's lips pressing kisses to the column of the blonde's throat. Lauren's hands cupped the back of Bo's head, fingers threading through the brunette's hair.

"I missed you so much while you were away," Bo whispered, kissing Lauren's jaw tenderly before kissing her lips again. "So much."

Lauren's eyes closed as she moaned into the kiss, her hands running up Bo's back. "I could tell by the hug you gave me earlier."

Bo broke away, roughly pushing away Lauren's shirt and hugging the blonde tightly to her, their breasts pushed together and taut nipples grazing against each other. "Did you miss me?"

Lauren framed Bo's face with her hands and pressed a deep kiss to the succubus' lips. "You know I did."

Nadia wasn't sure how Bo could possibly know – unless it was because of the way Lauren was practically melting each time Bo touched her – but from the way Bo and Lauren looked at each other, she realised that perhaps Bo somehow did know how much.

"You're burning so hot," Bo said, her fingers trailing down over Lauren's breasts. "So hot and so bright."

Nadia had no idea what Bo was talking about, but she instead focused on Lauren, whose fingers were undoing Bo's pants. The brunette scooted further down on the couch and her tongue flicked over Lauren's right nipple. Nadia heard the gasp of Bo's name from the doctor, and watched as Lauren's hands clutched her tight.

One of Bo's hands covered Lauren's left breast, pinching and caressing the nipple as her mouth remained occupied with the right one. Her other hand trailed down to between Lauren's legs and Nadia heard the low moan as her fingers ran through what must be unbelievable wetness.

"God…Lauren…you're dripping."

Nadia ignored the heat that blossomed between her legs at Bo's words, her ears straining to hear Lauren's reply as she fondly caressed Bo's cheek.

"Always for you."

Bo grinned up at the blonde. "I like that." She continued to play with Lauren's breasts, watching every time Lauren shifted or shuddered from the stimulation. Her hand rested on Lauren's abdomen and Nadia watched as an orange glow seemed to past from Bo's hand into Lauren's body.

Whatever the orange glow had been, Lauren seemed to enjoy it as she was gripping Bo's forearm, chastising her for using her "powers" on the doctor.

"But I love to," Bo pouted. She moved back up to kiss Lauren's lips. "You know how much I love to make you come."

Nadia frowned, realising that this must have been a common occurrence between the two.

"Bo…I need you."

Nadia studied Lauren as the plea left the doctor's mouth. Her hair was mussed and her lips were swollen from the intense kissing she and Bo had shared. Her eyes were dark with arousal and her chest was heaving. Her nipples were red and puffy from Bo's attentions and Nadia realised she'd never seen such need in Lauren's eyes before.

Bo kissed Lauren once more and stood up to finish undressing. It allowed Nadia a glimpse at the woman who had so clearly captured Lauren's sexual need. Bo was stunning – Nadia had to grudgingly admit it. The brunette seemed to need Lauren just as much as Lauren needed her, because within moments they were in each other's arms again, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

"Tell me what you want," Bo whispered softly. "Inside you? Or like this?" She kissed Lauren's jaw. "Or both?"

"Like this," Lauren replied, settling her back against the arm of the couch and spreading her legs wide. "The first time."

Bo growled in anticipation and they kissed again. Nadia saw briefly just how wet Lauren was before the two came together, heat on heat, and Bo swallowed Lauren's cry of pleasure with a long kiss.

The two didn't move for a moment, and Nadia could see they were talking softly to each other, but this time she couldn't hear what they said. And then Lauren's legs wrapped around Bo's waist and they began to move.

Nadia was no stranger to sex – Lauren had certainly not been her first girlfriend – but she found herself stunned by the beauty of the couple on the couch. The way they moved together, the ease with which their bodies fitted so perfectly together and god, the look on Lauren's face.

Nadia couldn't remember ever seeing that look of indescribable pleasure on Lauren's face when they had shared a bed. Not that they had been doing much of that lately, no matter how often Nadia tried to initiate it. Clearly, this was why.

Her eyes widened as she heard Lauren's next words.

"Feed, Bo. I want you to."

What the fuck was that about?

"When you're close," Bo replied, burying her face in Lauren's neck.

Nadia couldn't hear the next words out of Bo's mouth, but whatever they were they must have gotten Lauren's attention, because she could see the rapid nod that Lauren gave, before the blonde's arms went tighter around Bo's body.

It wasn't long before Nadia could see Lauren was nearing her peak. She may not have ever gotten those looks from Lauren before, but she damn well knew when her lover was about to come. She heard Lauren's whisper to Bo, "so close…please…" and that was when she understood what the feeding was about.

Bo lifted her body up on her arms and kissed Lauren deeply. When she pulled back, Nadia watched as a blue energy flowed between the couple's lips. The flow stopped almost as soon as it started and Nadia watched as Lauren's eyes glazed over in pleasure. This was the moment.

Bo took some more chi from Lauren and then sealed their lips together as Lauren erupted into an intense orgasm. She shook under Bo's weight and one of her hands shot out, looking for something to anchor her. Nadia was tempted to go down and take it, to try and understand some of what Lauren was going through, but Bo was there, gripping Lauren's hand tightly and succumbing to her own pleasure.

Nadia watched the two of them a moment longer, looking as they shared tender kisses and caresses, and soft murmurs of appreciation.

She was ready to go upstairs when she heard the next part.

"I love you," Bo murmured, her fingers running through Lauren's hair. "I wasn't ready to say it before…but you have to know."

Lauren smiled and kissed Bo softly. "I already knew. I love you too."

They kissed again and Bo ran her hand down Lauren's body.

"I should go."

"Stay," Lauren urged her. "Just a while longer. I don't want you to leave yet."

"Well," Bo said, a wicked grin appearing on her lips, "We did agree that this was just the first time."

Nadia watched as the couple fell into kissing again, their bodies starting to move as arousal began anew. She abandoned her plans to sleep, and instead watched the two lovers again, unable to resist her own urges to touch herself when she heard Lauren whisper to Bo, pleading for the succubus' questing fingers to go "deeper."

The next morning, Lauren woke up feeling a little groggy. It was her own fault, she knew, since she and Bo hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other the previous night. Inwardly she knew she should feel ashamed – she had cheated on Nadia after all. Instead her heart was full of love for Bo and despite their exhausting night, she ached for her lover already.

Nadia walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee. Lauren noticed that Nadia's mood seemed several levels below hers. For a moment she wondered if Nadia had heard them the previous night, but she reasoned that surely Nadia would have interrupted them.

Lauren was extremely glad they hadn't been interrupted.

"Sleep well?" Lauren asked, initiating conversation.

"I slept," Nadia replied, sipping on the coffee. "You?"

"Like a rock." That wasn't entirely a lie. When Bo had eventually left at a ridiculously early time of the morning, Lauren had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Yeah? Then I must have been imagining you and Bo fucking on the couch."

Lauren froze and her hand shook as she sat her coffee cup down on the table. "Nadia…"

"That was you, right? You and Bo banging each other on the couch."

"It's not the way it seems," Lauren began.

"So, it wasn't you fucking your co-worker?"

Lauren closed her eyes briefly. "It's not like that."

"Oh what, it's love?" Nadia's voice was mocking, sing-songy, and then she saw the look on Lauren's face. "Oh my god. You really are in love with her."

Lauren took a deep breath. "Nadia…"

"And what the fuck was that feeding thing? And the orange glow? Is she an alien?"

"No!" Lauren's voice was firm. "No, she's not. Bo is a succubus."

"Whatever the hell she is, you two have fucked before." Nadia put a hand up as Lauren tried to speak. "Don't deny it, Lauren. I saw the two of you together and that obviously wasn't your first time."

"I was going to tell you," Lauren said. "I just didn't know how to…"

"To tell me you were in love with some freak?"

"She's not a freak," Lauren said, anger on the edge of her voice. "She's Fae and she's an amazing person. She helped me find the way to cure you."

"So she did me a favour – and then fucked my girlfriend as payment?"

"That's not what happened. Bo and I…it's complicated, Nadia."

"Didn't look too complicated last night. You were begging her for it. And the look on your face when you came – I've never seen that look before."

Lauren didn't know how to respond. Nadia had watched her and Bo make love. She'd seen what Bo could do to her body, could see what Bo made her feel. She knew she couldn't deny her feelings for Bo. Lauren was fairly sure Nadia had heard them anyway. "You watched us."

"Don't get all shy on me now, Lauren. Not after what I heard last night." Nadia's voice became mocking again. "Deeper, Bo. Take me. Let me come…"

Lauren felt the blush rise up her neck. She had always been quiet in bed with Nadia – in fact with any of her previous girlfriends. But Bo loved to hear Lauren talk, hear her pleasure and Lauren often found she couldn't help but express it. She took a deep breath. "What do you want me to say, Nadia?"

Nadia's voice changed to one of concern. "Lauren, if you promise me not to let you touch her again – hell, not to see her anymore, then maybe we can move past this."

The thought of never seeing Bo again hit Lauren like the proverbial punch to the gut. To not see that teasing smile, to feel those arms pull her into a hug, to feel those lips against her own. To never hear Bo whisper her name, or scream it as she brought Bo to a shuddering orgasm.

So Lauren decided to make a decision that for once, concerned only herself.

"I can't do that." Lauren was surprised at how calm her voice was. Surprised at how easy the decision had become. "I love her, Nadia. And I know I've done this all wrong, and I should have told you about Bo the moment you woke up, but I couldn't. And I'm sorry, but I can't help what I feel for her."

Nadia looked shocked, absorbing Lauren's words. Then she squared her shoulders and nodded. "Okay. I think I need to get my stuff and go home."

Lauren, unsure of what to say, watched Nadia head up to the bedroom. The doctor went to pick up the phone and she sighed in relief when she heard the woman answer on the other end.

"Bo? I really need you to come over. And…and we need to use your car. Nadia's going home."

FINIS


End file.
